


Late night cuddles (Under-Editing)

by Lvnxriaa



Category: Carats
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, midnight snack, some funny moments but idk it might not be that funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvnxriaa/pseuds/Lvnxriaa
Summary: Dino gets up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally wakes up seokmin because he didn’t stop the microwaves obnoxious beeping in time.
Relationships: Seokchan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Late night cuddles (Under-Editing)

Dino woke up hungry and carefully unhooked himself out of his lover’s arm and went downstairs to feed his angry stomach that’s been complaining since he gotten up. 

It was still too early to make actual food so Dino had whipped himself up some ramen he got himself a glass of water as the timer was going off soon. 

The timer on the microwave make a loud beeping noise and Dino quickly went to open the microwave hoping that it would wake up seokmin.

“What was that..?” Seokmin asked rubbing his eyes. Dino turned to see his boyfriend wearing his shirt that’s big on him and his hair is all messy making him look so adorable Dino would take a picture in which he did secretly though.

“It was the microwave don’t worry about it okay? Come on let’s go back to bed” Dino suggested.

“I can’t sleep now I need cuddles” seokmin said.

“Are you hungry?” Dino asked and seokmin shook his head “okay so how about you go lay down and when I’m done I’ll be there okay?” He added.

“Promise?” seokmin said holding out his pinky and his thumb.

“I Promise” Dino hooked their pinkies and connected their thumbs together.

“Okay I’ll be going now don’t forget about me!” Seokmin said being dramatic as he left the kitchen. 

It took less than 5 minutes for Dino to be done. When he came back into the room and laid down wrapping his arms around seokmin “ I’m back” he said 

“You took soooo long I thought I was gonna die” seokmin exaggerated as he wrapped his arms around Dino putting his leg on top of him and kissing him again. And again. And again until Dino finally kissed back

“Okay Okay it’s time to go back to sleep we have a long day of nothingness to do” Dino said laying his head on seokmin’s neck leaving small kisses their

“M-mm Okay b-but please n-not today you d-did a lot on m-my legs t-today that I a-almost fell d-down the s-stairs” seokmin said making Dino stop kissing his neck and laugh

“Y-yah don’t laugh at me! It was really a struggle” seokmin said and Dino stopped laughing for a while

“Sorry love but it was your fault, testing me while I was in a meeting” Dino said

“I’m not sorry either I like you being rough on me” seokmin admitted with pride

“Maybe I’ll do it more then” Dino laughed and seokmin followed.

The two boys laughed the night or should I say morning away and soon feel asleep in each other’s warmth


End file.
